High School Versus DxD
by Man Who Loves Destruction
Summary: Write summary later. Basically an amnesiac Noctis in DxD. (AU). Noctis x Sona. Need beta


Note: Noctis will use various notable weapons in Final Fantasy series to make up for his lost ones when he arrives at DxD world. His summons are also the most recognizable ones. And he won't be a Devil nor a Servant to anyone. An amnesiac and different Noctis Lucis Caelum or Noctis von Schwarz in DxD universe.

* * *

~Day 0~

"I…I am myself. No one can control my destiny, my fate! NO ONE!" ~ Noctis von Schwarz

Noctis ran aimlessly, looking around for his father. They were playing in the garden before the young prince got lost. The boy cried his father's name loudly but no response. He kept running until he was too exhausted to continue. Noctis leaned against a tree to regain his stamina and summoned one of his weapons his dad gave to him in his latest birthday, a falchion called Carnwennan. It could conceal user's presence, making him invisible and untouchable. The blade could also use as an emergency flashlight to call for help. Noctis pulled it out of his Armiger Arsenal and started flickering it to emit the light.

"Come on dad…" Noctis muttered to himself while continuing to wave the blade tiredly. The prince swore quietly as he failed to get Regis' attention and called the beasts to him instead. Much to his fear, a _Behemoth_ was running toward him, its claws and teeth gleaming menacingly. Using his remained strength, Noctis backed away and ran as fast as he could.

…..

Noctis collapsed after hours of running. He was completely exhausted for real this time. He crawled to the nearby cave but stopped as a brute force impacted on his back. Noctis widened his eyes in horror; the Behemoth earlier had tracked him. Now he was in its mercy. The beast sniffed for a moment before making a snort and grabbing him.

"A-argh…"

The creature eyed him lazily and walked to its hideout, it seemed. Noctis pulled out a random sword and started stabbing the limb holding him. The Behemoth let out a painful cry as it threw young prince away. Noctis was only able to mutter a 'Shit…' before darkness surrounded his sight.

* * *

-Elsewhere-

Sona Sitri was playing, or, forced to play with her annoying sister, Serafall. The elder Sitri dragged the poor girl to her favorite spot in the Sitri's mansion and made Sona to do many things that did not appropriate, at least in Sona's case. The young spectated girl donned in a colorful dress, as 'request' of Serafall. As the soon-to-be Leviathan was about to advance on Sona, in the latter's respective, a bright light covered the whole sky, making the siblings slightly blinded.

"W-What?" Sona and Serafall exclaimed. Not too long after that, a loud *thud* could be heard from the mansion, along with the sound of tree cracking and bird flapping. The Sitri Servants and the sibling duo rushed to the scene. They found a boy at Sona's age lying motionlessly with his clothes tattered and some severe wounds. The servants quickly brought him back to the mansion and called the doctor to check on him.

"One in first look can say that he has some broken bones. In fact, it is miracle that he survived with his blood almost gone and two limbs literally crushed. And also, his head was hit by a really hard object that now leads to amnesia. In my opinion, with our magic, his body can recover in few days but his memories can take longer than that. That's all I can say"

The doctor finished his speech as he greeted the Sitri family and went outside. The head of Sitri shared a grim look with his wife before following the doctor. Serafall and Sona volunteered to take care of the boy until the late of that day, when Serafall began to feel sleepy. She was about to doze off as she saw Sona staring at the boy rather longingly. It seemed that her Sona had taken a liking to this amnesiac boy. Needless to say, Serafall got a cheesy grin and a mischievous idea.

…..

It had been three days since they found the boy. Serafall left for her duty and Sona stayed behind to take care of him with the servants. The young Sitri had been doing this relentlessly for whole day and she was about to collapse. Sona felt dizzy and accidentally fell on the bed where he was lying.

"Young mistress!" The servants shouted. As if the timing was correct, the boy's hand started twitching. Sona widened her eyes in happiness despite her state. One of the servants went outside to call Lord and Lady Sitri.

"I am so glad…that you are awake…" Sona said before falling to unconsciousness. The Sitri Master and Mistress entered the room and saw a sleeping Sona and a slowly awaking boy.

"Where…am I? Who are…you?" Mr Sitri decided to fill out the event to the boy.

…..

"Can you remember your name, young man?" After having his wife carry Sona to her room, Maximus Sitri asked. The boy clutched his head in confusion, seemingly trying to figure out his own name.

"…Noctis. That's all I can recall" Noctis answered. Maximus nodded solemnly; it's impressed for a person who lost his memories to remember his name. As the cue, Serafall burst into the room, starling Noctis and Maximus. She started bombarding Noctis with questions and ending with

"So you cannot remember your parents? Poor little Notty" She hugged him. "Let's see. From now on, your name will be Noctis von Schwarz, okay?"

"Hey Serafall, you can't just call someone –"

"Noctis von Schwarz…I like it. Thank you, Serfall nee-san" Noctis said, making Serafall smile. Maximus sighed at his daughter's attics but still smiled nonetheless.

* * *

-Time skip-

It turned out that Noctis was quite talent in combat skills. The Sitri also had nothing to teach him aside few spells about teleporting and shape-shifting. Noctis taught Sona many spells but it seemed that she could only learn water and rarely, ice spells in contrast of her sister, who mastered both. And it took quite a time for everyone to notice Sona's 'love in the first sight' to Noctis. It was good for her but Maximus and his wife, Millia, feared for the news of a Devil loving a human spread out. They explained this to Sona who silently accepted it and they didn't see this as important to Noctis as the young man was oblivious to Sona's feelings.

When both Sona and Noctis reached sixteen, Sona decided to attend the Kuoh academy while Noctis wanted to travel around human world to see if he could find his memories back. Sona, of course, didn't take this too well.

"Noctis, you can't. What about our promise?" Sona asked, despite her stoic face, her voice was a bit teary. Noctis smiled gently as he caressed her shoulders.

"Yeah, I know. But I have to find my own memories. You want that too, right? Beside, I only go for a year or two then I will go to school with you."

"You promise? Sona raised her pinkie finger; the promise seal she and he shared. Noctis sealed it. "Promise"

Noctis then grabbed his bag and entered the magic circle. Just after he disappeared, Sona muttered the 'I love you. Please come back safe'.

* * *

Please R&R.


End file.
